Sympathy from the Devil
by Death's Tender Lover
Summary: Fic exploring Sebastian's feelings towards Ciel in episode nine of Book of Circus. "He couldn't help being continuously fascinated and impressed with the paradox Ciel Phantomhive was. This little, insignificant human had managed to inspire sympathy form the devil, and for that fact alone Sebastian knew that he would remain fascinated…with humanity for many years to come."


**Disclaimer:** _Black Butler_ and all of its characters belong to its respective owners. I own no rights to _Black Butler_ or its characters.

 **Author's Notes:** Any and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

Taking his trembling young master into his arms the demon found himself feeling an emotion he had never felt before: sympathy.

When he had first met Ciel Phantomhive he had been surprised in more ways than one. That a child appearing so small and fragile had enough strength and a tainted enough soul to summon him was surprising enough, but what almost baffled the demon was the complete lack of tears in the young earl's big, blue eyes. Ciel Phantomhive had not shed a single tear during his traumatic ordeal. Sebastian would never admit it to any soul living or otherwise, but the child's defiance and total lack of hesitation to give Sebastian whatever he wanted for the chance to humiliate and destroy the ones who had stolen everything but the child's unbroken will was ultimately what won the demon's loyalty and devotion.

That is why the sight of Ciel's mad, haunted eyes as he orders that Sebastian burn the mansion down and everything and everyone down with it evokes sympathy in the demon that he never thought he would ever feel, especially towards a human.

Despite the popular and ignorant human belief that demons are unfeeling evil creatures, demons had the capacity to feel every emotion that humans felt. Demons were simply less slaves to their own passions than human beings were.

Sebastian had had other contracts before Ciel, but he had never felt anything akin to compassion or empathy for their selfish and petty desires. He still thought that Ciel's desire for revenge was futile and foolish, but seeing the most strong-willed and calculating human he had ever had the pleasure of encountering in the countless years of his existence shiver and whimper in his arms caused the demon unexplainable pain.

So he does the only thing he can do to ease his master's suffering, and burns the mansion and the mirage of the past down to the ground.

…

Not once does Ciel leave his butler's arms. Even when Sebastian disposes of the pathetic human that attempted to eliminate the Queen's Watchdog when so many others had failed, Ciel refuses to move from cradle of his butler's deadly embrace.

Only after riding to an obscure little hostel on the disposed circus performer's horse, does his young master reluctantly consent to being released from Sebastian's arms. He says nothing, but merely stares straight ahead with a fathomless express as Sebastian strips him of his clothing and puts a dry night shirt over his pale person. All the while he shivers gently, nonstop since Sebastian swept him up into his arms after the asthma attack at the mansion.

Once Sebastian is through dressing him, he curls into a little ball and closes his eyes.

As Sebastian turns to leave the room, a timid voice stops him.

"Sebastian?"

"Master?" Sebastian inquires staring at his still unbroken, but shaken lord.

"Stay with me tonight," Ciel orders quietly in a voice that seems to have aged in the last few hours.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian replies, making his way towards a chair next to the bed.

"No, just…" Ciel trails off helplessly before he slides the sheets up in an invitation for Sebastian to join him on the bed.

Sebastian's eyes widen for a moment before his lips curve in a soft and gentle smile as he spoons behind Ciel, arms cradling his young master in a protective embrace. Under normal circumstance Ciel wouldn't dare display this kind of weakness to Sebastian. Pride meant more to Ciel than almost anything in this world besides his revenge and Lady Elizabeth. But after the dreadful and relived horror he had gone through today, there was no way in heaven or hell Ciel was going to reject some comfort, even if it was from the devil himself.

As Ciel curled one of his hands with Sebastian's, grip harsh and cutting, Sebastian's mind couldn't help but wander back to prince Soma's words of being kind and coddling Ciel. Although Ciel was by human standards a child, the child known as Ciel had died in that cage that Sebastian had plucked him out of not so long ago. What was left of the person Ciel was a vengeful yet pure soul, a being who pretended to be far above human emotions and affairs, yet still displayed human compassion, loyalty, and kindness that was so rare in this world.

No, Ciel had no need to be coddled and sheltered from the cruel word. All he needed was loyal chess pieces willing to do and be anything he needed to win the Game. And yet as Sebastian felt Ciel's breathing and shivering frame finally ease into a hopefully dreamless sleep, he couldn't help being continuously fascinated and impressed with the paradox Ciel Phantomhive was. This little, insignificant human had managed to inspire sympathy form the devil, and for that fact alone Sebastian knew that he would remain fascinated and enchanted with humanity for many years to come.


End file.
